Several methods may be used to join two or more substrates. Some processes include a heating process which may either melt portions of the substrates or melt another material to a pair of substrates. While this may form sufficient mechanical bond, the appearance of the substrates may be altered. This may limit bonding processes to internal portion of a device not intended to be visible, thereby limiting the applications for the bonding processes.
Also, methods may are available to correct defects of armored vehicles, such as tanks. For example, a manual deposition of particles may be applied to a crack or broken portion of the tank. However, the application of particles leaves a substantially non-uniform or discontinuous area. In other words, the appearance of the manual deposition is different from that of areas immediately surrounding the manual deposition; differences include a difference in color, roughness, reflectivity, or a combination thereof. However, this contrast in appearance may be unappealing in other applications, such as consumer products.